


Platinum Jail Case Study (the introduction)

by blue_noize



Series: Midorijima Police Department Precinct 21 [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Noiz in a suit, Prologue, Ren is a regular dog, Sleepy Aoba, flashback time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_noize/pseuds/blue_noize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prolouge of a five part series (there will also be an epilogue)</p>
<p>Noiz is a rookie cop who just so happens to have the hots for a senior detective.  This senior (Aoba) is on an undercover assignment with his partner (Mizuki) investigating gang and drug related crimes that seem to be centered on Platinum Jail, a gay bar.  Mizuki and Aoba are undercover as bartenders when it comes to light that Mizuki has been kidnapped.  Aoba needs a new partner if he wants to keep his cover, so their boss appoints Noiz, knowing the kid needs something to do.  While undercover at Platinum Jail, Noiz and Aoba investigate Mizuki's disappearance while solving other cases, hoping to be led to the kidnapper and the Crime Boss that is alluding them.</p>
<p>This prologue will document Noiz's inner monologue as he prepares to write up the entire report of all the cases he and Aoba solved while undercover as bartenders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platinum Jail Case Study (the introduction)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the introduction to a series that is completely in Noiz's point of view. I know that the reports detectives write up are definitely not as thorough as this, but this series is basically Noiz remembering everything as he gets ready to write up said report. Noiz still can't feel pain, and there is actually a technical name for it (congenital insensitivity to pain with anhidrosis, or CIPA). He still has some of the same past (gangs and such) but his father decided to put him into a high school police academy, and he graduated early. He is still 19.
> 
> If you have any other questions, ask away and I will answer. Comments and criticism are welcomed.
> 
> This is short since it is a prologue. It takes place about six months after the final case of Platinum Jail is closed. This has a slight story spoiler that is unavoidable, but it was kinda obvious that it would happen.

They had given him a week.  One week to get all his thoughts together to be able to file this damn report.  What's more, he even had to present it to the board.  This was his first report, and as a rookie, he couldn't go against his boss.

Noiz pulled at his tie as he opened the door to his apartment.  It was suffocating and he hated wearing it, but he had just come home from a video chat of Theo's engagement party since he wasn't able to make it there in person.  His parents still seemed to think that it was mandatory for him to wear a full three piece suit.  Christ, the kid was too young to get married.  Noiz guessed that this was more of a betrothal party than anything.

Throwing his jacket on a chair and kicking off his shoes, Noiz let out a loud sigh.  It was way past midnight.  Noiz knew that the one who waited for him was already asleep.  Noiz continued to strip down to his boxers, making his way to the bedroom.  He's pick them up in the morning.  He was too exhausted to do it now.  The bedroom door was slightly ajar and he could see the bedside light on.

Peeking in, the first thing Noiz saw was the fluffy black Pomeranian that his partner insisted come too when he moved in.  It was curled up at the end of the bed, but raised its head when Noiz shut the door behind him.  Looking farther, he saw his partner.  The older male had a book in his hand and his glasses had slid to the tip of his nose.  He was snuggled into the pillows, azure hair splayed out around his head, snoring quietly.  Noiz didn't think he had seen a more beautiful sight.

The blonde pulled the glasses off and took the book from his hand, setting both on the bedside table.  He crawled under the covers to lay down next to his partner.  The other began to stir when Noiz put a hand on the older male's cheek.

"Mmm," the blue-haired man muttered, "Noiz?  When did you get home?"

Noiz chuckled.  He knew that the other had tried his hardest to wait up.  "Just now," he whispered, running his fingers through azure hair.

The older male snuggled against Noiz's chest and wondered, "How was the video chat?"

"I'll tell you about it tomorrow."

A breathy whine reached Noiz's ears.  "Why not now?"

"Go back to sleep, Aoba," Noiz insisted, pulling the other close.  "That's what I'm doing."

He heard his partner hum as he began to slip back unto unconsciousness.

As he lay there, Noiz worried over the report he would have to write.  Would he be able to remember it all?  What if he left something crucial out?  Aoba continued to tell him that when it came time to actually present the report, he would be fine.

When the blonde finally drifted off into sleep, he dreamt about that first case.  The one that started everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this was very short, but I wanted to start of the series slow, but in a way that would leave the reader asking questions. I will have chapter one of part one out within a few days, so be patient everyone!! 
> 
> P.S. This series will contain smut, but I will warn everyone in the summary before it happens.


End file.
